The Secret of the Sword
by Aerye Ellis
Summary: When Aerye Nasu wakes up one morning with the ability to fly, her life changes forever...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I have never known my mother. According to my father, my mother died during my birth. But I've always felt that there was something more to the story, something that neither I nor my father knew of or understood.

After my mother's apparent death, my father searched for a new woman to be the mother figure in my life. While registering my birth at the Fencher Hospital in Donova, my father found just that lady in Kyali Jinsu. Her husband had disappeared suddenly, and many believed that he had left Kyali. But, just as I believed that my mother had not died, I theorized that maybe Kyali's husband was not gone. Maybe the two disappearances were connected. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

Kyali was at the hospital because she was large with my soon-to-be stepsister, Ava. Like me, she was born small. According to our parents, we got along amazingly and had "conversations" in our warbling infant babbles. I highly doubt that. But they did get one part right: Ava and I are practically joined at the hip. For many years we've shared lots of the same interests. Although we've differentiated ourselves over the past few years, people continue to mistaken us for twins, especially since our birthdays are only a week apart.

Ava is extremely adventurous and brave. I'd consider her to be the leader of the two of us. The only thing against her is her stature. People often treat her like a small child because she's basically the same size as a seven-year-old, despite the fact that she's 11. However, I admire her ability to ignore the ridicules of her peers and continue to keep her head up. She practically radiates an aura of confidence.

As for me- well, I don't know. I'm kinda shy and tend to overthink a lot, especially when I'm nervous. I imagine myself being as confident as Ava someday, but it's just not I'm my nature to be that bold.

I've always admired flying type Pokemon for their grace and agility as they fly across vast hills and through narrow mountain passes. In my dreams I can fly with them, the wind whipping my hair around, but everyday I wake up as earthbound as anyone else.

Until now.


	2. The Real Chapter 1: I Defy Gravity

Chapter 1

I yawn and blink the sleep out of my eyes. Stretching my arms out, I accidentally hit the chandelier.

Wait a sec… the chandelier, on the ground? I open my eyes wide enough to finally see my sister Ava staring at me funny from up on the ceiling… I mean the floor.

"I'm pretty sure only lighter-than-air objects can float in air," she says, making a futile attempt to keep the shock out of her face. I laugh at her reaction as a way of whistling in the dark.

"Well, at least now I'll have the best hide-and-seek spot ever," I remark, trying to remain optimistic. "Don't tell dad or mom about this," I add, watching her smirk vanish as I took away her right to tattle. Boy, what a goody-goody!

A knock comes from the hallway. I groan as we hear our mother say, "You guys better not be sleeping in, or else I'm gonna dump cold water on your faces!" And believe me, she will not hesitate to use the freezing water. I had to learn that the hard way.

She knocks again. "Seriously guys, I'm coming in!" Ava and I start frantically looking for something to cover the fact that I've started living with inverted gravity. Finally I motion for the closet and she shuts me in. Our mom bursts in just as the door shuts behind me. I heard her say, "Why is Aerye in the closet?"

"Oh, no- she's… uh…. in the bathroom." I guess mom took this as the truth, because I hear her footsteps grow fainter as she walks out. Ava opens the closet door again. Her expression clearly says that something needs to be done about this, and fast.

I grab onto a nearby shelf and pull myself toward the ground, using the shelves as ladder rungs. Finally my head touches the floor and I flip back into the correct orientation. Surprisingly, I could let go of the shelf and remain on the floor without rising at all. Well, I did hover a little, but that was easy to hide. Ava keeps looking at me funny, as if I've got some weird mark on my face.

"I know, I know, I'm a freak," I say. "You win." She shakes her head, turning paler.

"It's not that," she mumbles. " You've got… um… just look… mirror… back…" Confused, I turn to look back at the giant mirror in the closet and do a double take. No… it can't be… what has happened?

I've grown wings.


End file.
